


Wonderful Human Being

by chains_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Boys in Chains, F/M, Het, MSR, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Holly (with supervision by Melody Morgan Carter) </p><p>What can kill a man, after he fought with aliens and resisted to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Human Being

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Summary: What can kill a man, after he fought with aliens and resisted to them?   
> Warnings: Het, MSR   
> Spoilers: Up to Requiem   
> Feedback: pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee ^.^   
> HOME PAGE: I haven't one, but you can check out Melody's at http://digilander.iol.it/xbellatrix/   
> Notes: Hi all. This work fell on my head a day, as I was studying English... so I think it was a good exercise to try and write it in English! My friend Melody Morgan Carter corrected it for me. She said it's good, so why not publish it?   
> I hope you like it!
> 
> On with the show!

-Thank you, father.-

From the low hill, he looked around. There was nothing for miles, except his estate, its regular fences, its cornfield.

His felt insulated. He didn't like that feeling.

He kicked a stone down the hill. This condition was going on for too much. "Five years." He said out loud. "Five fucking years, father!" He screamed toward the sky. He kicked another stone, sending it beyond the little bushes on the hill.   
"Thank you, dad. This was exactly the gift I was waiting from you. You ever knew what I like. You ever knew." He tightened his fists. "You ever knew I'd love to shut myself in a fucking big house, playing the duke of a little shitting kingdom of yours."

He walked down the hill and picked up the jeep. He drove slowly toward the house near the field. He parked in the wide garage and got out.

As he entered the house, three redheaded women ran to him. "Hi, Mulder!" They exclaimed, hugging him.

"Hi, girls." he said, responding.

"We missed you."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled down to the younger: "So, what's for dinner, Susy?"   
"Macaroni with mozzarella."

Mulder moaned in forced delight. "Great. Let's go eat."

The four of them walked down the hallway, entering the kitchen. There were two woman and a man working in there.

"Good evening, guys." He said, sitting at the head of the table. "Where are the others?"

"They're coming." the man answered, bringing a big bowl of pasta at the table. "How was your trip?"

"Fine." He received the plate from the man: "Thank you, Steve."

"Not at all." The door opened and almost twenty people came in the kitchen. They all greeted Mulder happily, then sat down. Except one, who has a envelope in his hand.

"What's up, Alex?" Mulder asked, tiredly.

"This came today. It's from Master Gary, from the north." The man gave it to him.

Mulder opened it and read its content quickly. Then sighed. "I don't this so..."   
Alex sat down at his right: "What's up?"

"Gary bought a redheaded woman two weeks ago from a merchant from the west. He told my he kept her for me."

"Don't you want to buy her?"

Mulder shook his head. "I'm tired. I don't think anymore she's alive."   
"There are always some hopes that she..."

Fox cut him off. "No. But I'll go to Gary to buy the girl. That's OK." He smiled briefly at the others in front of him. "Don't worry. I'm not stopping rescuing slaves."

They sat there, speaking friendly for all the dinner, but Mulder was silent. He was thinking back at the last redhead he bought. He was the little Rebeca, "a useful maid" as her previous master defined her.

-Son of a bicht.- Mulder remembered arriving at his estate. Twenty or more slave where working under the hot sun of the day in the cornfield. Other was polishing every fucking inch of the house.

Little Rebeca was standing up since hours: her master wanted her to be ready, standing up with her head bent down for Mulder's arrival.  He was late and the girl was exhausted. Fox couldn't forgive himself for that. He bought her for twenty-two credits. A nothing. Rebeca was a girl, she was approximately 18 years old. Rebeca wasn't her real name, but she liked it.

"What's up, Mulder?" A vigorous woman, naturally with red hair, asked him.   
He looked up at his slave Tessa, then to the others. 30 woman, which 23 were redhead, and 3 men. At the reconstruction of the Heart every master had 10 slave for due, 7 woman and 3 men, a big piece of land and some instruments and food. The other slaves could be bought for the State, after they weren't no more used for state uses.

After three years, They, the good ones, left the Heart and left there some governors to help human to evolve. Trade slave was a normal thing.

"I'm going to leave tomorrow morning, earl."

His slaves nodded. He finished his macaroni and stood up. "Please Lucy, prepare me some lunch for tomorrow."

"Do you think it's her?" asked Tessa.

"No. I'm just collecting another redhead."

He went to his room and looked outside the window. It was dark, they always finished eating late. He wasn't exactly a perfect master. Not as They and the State intended it.

"Thank you, dad." He whispered. "Being a chained duke in a house of redhead, without her. This was what I wanted." He closed his eyes and leaned on the window. "Fuck you!" He screamed, throwing himself on the bed. "I'd rather be a slave with her, than a fucking master so far away from his life."

A knock on the door stopped his thoughts.

"Come in."   
A little woman open the door and entered. "Mulder?"

"What's up, Dolly?"

"How much time you'll be away?"

"Two days, maybe three." He didn't move. His eyes closed, his body abandoned.

She was standing behind him. "I'm scared, where you're not here."

Mulder rolled and sat up. "What's to worry about?" He smiled. "You all have Alex, Steve and Chris. They can protect you all. Remember you're a wonderful human being."

Dolly smiled. "I know. But you're my master, the more wonderful master a slave can have."

Mulder caressed are cheek. "I'm not the master, I'm just a friend."

***

"Come in!" Gary said as he heard the knock on the door.

"Master Gary," A slave greeted him, entering. "Master Mulder is here."

Gary looked up from his papers. "Oh, Mulder, come in!" He stood up and smiles at the man. "Welcome, my friend." He walked up to him to shake his hand. "You're earl."

"Sorry, I think it would have take more time to come here."

"It's not a problem." The man smiled. "Well, come on, take a coffee, I'll tell the slave to prepare herself."

They came to a nice parlor and Gary called a slave. She was a little girl with dark eyes and hair. "Tell #29 to come to meet Master Mulder."

Mulder shivered at the name Gary used for the slave: a number. What a shit of world. He picked up the cup of coffee another slave had brought for him and sipped it. "How had you have this one?"

"The #29? She arrives with a load two weeks ago."

"How many they were?"

"20. I sold a lot away. I don't need many slave, you know. Jordan wanted twelve of them."

Fox was thankful for that: Jordan wasn't a bad master.

"He bought a big piece of land at north, he needs new arms and some woman for breed."

Mulder nodded, but his stomach lurched.

"Tim bought six of them, to sell them on the south. I kept two, a man to replace my janitor, he was killed by a bastard smoker, and the other because I know of your fetish for the redhead."

Mulder smiled, hearing the sound of two soft footsteps coming toward the door. Then a knock.

The little girl he saw early came in. "#29 is ready, masters."

"Tell her to come in." Gary said.

The girl exited and a woman, dressed with the classical slave gray dress and a pair of flat sole shoes, appeared. She has short raid hair, was tiny and small.

And she was her.

Mulder had some difficulties controlling his reaction but succeeded.

Gary was talking to the slave, who as hey gaze on the floor: "Turn around, #29. Head up!"

The woman was doing everything he told her, but as she raised her head she kept her eyes away from the masters.

-She is embarrassed.- Mulder thought.

Gary commanded her to undress completely. She hesitated only for a second then took away her dress and lingerie. And now she was standing naked before them.

"You see?" Gary's voice brought Mulder back from his contemplation. "She's a real redhead." he said, gesturing at the mass of red curls at her crotch.

Mulder sipped his coffee to calm himself down. "What can she do?"

"She can cook. She's a nurse. And she's even good in bed."

Mulder raised his eyebrows. "You tried her?"

"No, but her previous master said that."

"Why the hell a master would sell a slave like that? Come on, that's not true..."

"I don't know. Maybe they found someone better then her."   
Fox nodded. "How much do you want?"

"300."

"300?!" Mulder laughed. "You're mad."

"I'll sell her for 400, I'm doing you a favor."

"You couldn't made 400 from this one. Come on. I'll give 200."

"I can't go under 270."

He smirked: "I'd bet you paid her 20."

Gary laughed. "Shit. No, I paid 50. OK, 250 credits from you."

"230." Mulder said. -I want to finish this up quickly to let her redress. I'd give a billion for her... but I can't tell this to Gary...-

"250. My last offer." said Gary.

"That's OK." Fox smirked.

"If you give me 270 I'll give you a load of 200 pieces of clothes. Dresses, shoes, lingerie..."

Mulder laughed: "You know how to sell."

Gary smiled. "Come on, then, let's drink on this one."

"No, thank you. I've got to be at home as soon as possible. Got some problems with taxes."

"Yes, I know. Me too... Well, I'm going to take the load." He gestured at the slave. "Know her."

As the man exited, Mulder said: "You can redress."

The slave put quickly her clothes on.

"What's your name?"

"#29, master."   
"Don't you remember your name from Before? I've got some problems recording numbers for names."

"No, I'm sorry, master. I can't remember nothing from Before."

"No problem. It's OK." He smiled. "My name's is Mulder."

She nodded. No other reactions. Mulder closed his eyes. She didn't remember him. Shit.

Gary entered. "Your load is in your jeep."

Mulder stood up and gave him 270 credits. "That's all?"

"That's all. Thank you, buddy, have a good time."

Mulder left with his new slave.

***

They were driving in silence for three hours. When they entered in a wood, Mulder pointed toward a little hill with the jeep. They entered a cavern and Mulder stopped the jeep. "So... you really didn't remember nothing from Before?"

"No, master, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." He reached out with a hand to caressed her cheek and she started. "Don't worry." he said, caressing her sweetly. "I'm not ever going to hurt you. Your name from before is Dana Scully."

"Thank you, Master Mulder. I don't remember it."

"Mulder, not Master Mulder." He sighed. "We used to work together before. We worked for seven years. I'm looking for you since the Now came."

"Thank you, mast- Mulder."

"No. Thank *you*. Thank you to have waiting for me." He hugged her. "Don't worry, everything will be OK."

***

He parked in the garage and hopped out the car. This was the happiest day in his life. He took Scully's hand in his and entered the house. As soon as he was in, all his female slaves went to greet and hug him.

"Hey, girls, slowly!" He laughed, and the sound rang strange at his own ears.   
Now all his slave were asking hundred different questions, the little girls were again hugging him and kissing him.

Dana was standing against the door, far from the other slave. She was stunned by the behavior of the slaves. She hadn't ever seen a slave showing that affection for a master and, more less, without being punished.

"OK, wait a moment!" Mulder screamed to make all the slave shut up. "Yes, I love you all!"

They smiled and screamed in joy, then shut up again.   
"OK. I've good news." He turned around, to find Dana in the corner. She was frightened. Mulder took her hand and brought her with him in the middle of the crowd. "This *is* Dana Scully!"

All the slaves went to greet Dana. They hugged and kissed her, caressing her face and arms and hands. She was in total confusion and very scared, so Mulder took her in his arms. "OK, stop that, babies. Dana's not accustomed to our manners. Don't scare her, OK?" In his voice there was a smile. "Tessa, Josephine, Dolly. I need you to help Dana. Where's Alex?"

"Alex, Steve and Chris are coming back from the field." said Rebeca.

Two men entered in the hallway in that moment. "Oh, that's your new slave, Mulder?" asked Chris.

"This is her." Mulder smiled and looked again at the door as Alex came in: "Fuck it!" he exclaimed. "You found her!" Alex ran to her. Dana took a step back, against Mulder.

"It's OK, Dana, now he's a friend."

"Hey." Alex smiled at her. Then realized: "She didn't remember, did she?"

"No. She didn't." Mulder squeezed lovingly her shoulder. "OK, girls, help Dana. There's a load of new clothes in my jeep. Boys, pick it out. I'm going to take a shower." He looked for Susy: "Can we have pizza for dinner?"

***

The women brought Dana in a nice bathroom.

"Isn't this one a Master's bathroom?"

"Yes, sure." Jo opened the water to fill the tub. "Mulder has two bathroom. One is this, the other is upstairs. We can use both when there aren't guests."

Tessa pulled out some towels and bath-foam: "This is the only rule: when a guest is in the house, we have to act like we were taught to do. Call him Master, keep you head down, take the offences... but when nobody's home, call him Mulder, joke with him, hug him, use the bathroom you want to use, talk to Mulder, laugh and..." The three women exchanged glances, mimicking Mulder gestures and voices: "Keep you head up, you a Wonderful Human Being!" They laughed, then helped Dana in the big tub.

She took the sponge: "He is good."

"Good is an euphemism."

Dolly leaned over her to wash her hair: "You know, I was with a master that beat me up every minute, took me in every place, humiliated me in every way he knew. When I arrived here, it seems like Heaven."

Jo entered the room with new clothes from the load. "This is Heaven!"

Tessa stretched out a towel for Dana. "You just have to do your duty, do your bed, clean yourself, and be happy."

"And it's not difficult." Jo added.

Dana wrapped herself up in the towel, thanking the women.

"Would you like me to cut a bit your hair? Just to give it a shape." asked Jo.

"Yes, sure. Thank you." She slipped in the bathrobe Tessa was offering her. She sat in front of the toilette and looked down while Jo was cutting her hair.

"Hey, Dana, keep you head up, you a Wonderful Human Being!"

Scully smiled and looked up at her reflection in the mirror.

When they finished, they brought her to Mulder's room. They knocked.

"Yes?" His voice was absent, probably he was looking at the taxes.

"Mulder, Dana's here."

"Come on in!" He voice changed in happy. As she entered, he smiled. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." she replied, looking down.

"Keep your head up, Scully."

"I-I'm-m sorry..." She said, looking up, fixing a distant point toward the window. Her eyes were wet.

"Don't be." Fox said.

"She's a Wonderful Human Being, isn't she?" Jo said.

Mulder shook his head. Jo, Tessa and Dolly looked it him, a little shocked.   
"She's something more then a Wonderful Human Being. Much much much more."

The three women smiled.

Mulder patted the bed near him. "Come here, Scully."

She walked and quickly sat down. He looked at her for a while. "Good works girls. Did Jo cut your hair?"

Dana nodded.

Mulder looked up at the trio: "Girls, please, leave us by ourselves."

The three giggled and left. Scully was nervous: -He wants to prove me... Oh no... no.. nonono...-

"Relax." he said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Thank you, sir."

Mulder sighed. "Please, stop that. Don't thank me for every breathe you can take, OK?"

She nodded.

"You've got to sleep in Terry's and Tessa's room for a while. Your room is not ready." He pointed at a door. "It's connected to mine."

She was silent. Mulder looked at her. She was so little, so fragile, so beautiful. He couldn't resist anymore. He hugged her and kissed her on her temple. She gasped in surprise and fear.

"Sorry." he said, not releasing her. "I can't resist anymore, Scully... I missed you... I'm reborn. I'm... oh Scully..."

"I-I..."

"Yes?" he asked.

"I-I... Master... Master Gary... didn't... didn't tell you... oh... I..."   
"Please, tell me."

"He said I... He didn't say..."

"Breathe, Scully. I'm *not ever* going to punish you. OK?"

She nodded. "Master Gary didn't tell you... Master Lionel... he said I wasn't good in bed. He sold me away for this."

"Oh Scully..." Mulder sighed. What was she thinking?

"Master Sean have me checked for breeding... I-I...  I-I... c-ca-can't p-p-procreate."

 "Scully, I know that. But don't worry. I didn't buy you for sex or children. I just want to you be close to me."

Scully nodded. "You're a good Master. Thank you."

"I fought on the price because I don't need any one out there to know how much important you're for me. But I'd spend billions on credits to bring you home."   
She smiled: "I... I don't know what... what I have to do..."

"Oh... right. You... you were a doctor, do you remember?"

"No... But I'm a nurse, they taught me so."

"OK. You'll be our doctor. Dolly is a nurse, Alex is a masseur." Mulder put an arm on her shoulders and leaned on her. "May I kiss you?"

"Sure." She close her eyes. Then she felt a tender kiss on her cheek. And he whispered: "You're mine. Nobody's going to take you from me again."

She shivered. She hopes he would be as good with her as he was with the other slaves.

***

She sat at the right of his master, eating that great food he called pizza in silence. All the other slaves where chatting friendly to each other. She kept her eyes on her plate, careful not to do anything wrong. She knew the first days where the most important for a slave. She have to behave. She felt her master's eyes on her, but didn't look up.

"Do you like it?" Mulder asked.

She nodded. "I've never eat a food as good as this."

Mulder smiled. "You loved it, Before." During dinner, he didn't talk to her anymore. She was shy and scared and he knew it. At the end Mulder asked whose was the turn to wash the plates. Three woman and Steve went to do it and the others stood up and went to their rooms or in common places to relax.

Dana was still sat at the table, when Mulder ended his speech with Alex and this one left. She looked up at her master: "I'm sorry, Master Mulder, but I don't know what I have to do now."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I show you the room." He stood up and waited for her to do the same. But she was still. "You can stand up without asking me, Scully."

She nodded and then followed him.

Chris and Alex were assembling a bed in Tessa's and Terry's room. Dana thought the room was big enough for at least twelve slaves, but she saw only three bed.   
"You'll sleep here." Mulder said as the men put the mattress. "In three or four days I think we can finish your room."

Terry entered, bringing in some sheets. "Dolly asked if tomorrow she could show the infirmary to Dana."

Mulder looked at Scully. She didn't respond. "Sure." he said. "If she wants to."   
As the bed was made, he exited, finding Tessa. "Let Dana sleep, tomorrow morning. She needs it."

The big woman smiled and nodded.

***

The bed was so comfortable that she couldn't sleep. This wasn't right. She was just a slave, she wasn't suppose to sleep in a bed like that. What were they going to do with her? She turned over again and startled as she heard a voice.

"Dana, couldn't you sleep?" Tessa's sweet voice asked.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't wake me up. I was awake." She heard Tessa getting up and walking close her bed. "What's up, sweetheart?"

"Why this bed is so comfortable?"

Terry laughed from her bed. "She's cute." She got up and lighted the lamp on her bedside. "Dana, don't worry." She sat down near her. Tessa was kneeling by the bed. "You don't have to worry about nothing." she said. "We know it's a strange feeling. But Mulder is so good."

"What if I can't be as good as he wants me to be?"

"If your wishes are good, he'll never be mad at you." The two women kissed her goodnight and went to bed.

But Dana couldn't sleep for hours.

***

When Scully wake up the morning after, she felt something was wrong. The daylight shone inside the room from the window. Tessa and Terry beds were empty. She looked out the windows. The sun was probably already high.

"God I'm late!" she said, jumping out of the bed. She run toward the door, but fell down as her ankle split. She couldn't stop a cry of pain.

She heard the sound of quick footsteps, the door opened and Terry entered: "Dana, what happened?" As she saw tears in her eyes, Terry bent down near her: "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm... la-late..." Dana said, while trying to not show her pain.

"Are you hurt?"

"Ah... I... Oh... I..." She barely could speak.

Terry understood and ran out the door: "Call Mulder! Dana's hurt" she scream at someone in the hallway.

"No, please!" Scully cried. "No... I..."

Terry sat down near her. "Mulder will know what to do."

"My ankle... I... I can walk... can work..."

Mulder came in the room in a hurry. "What's up? You OK, Scully?"

"I think she dislocate her left ankle."

"Oh... no... I..." Scully turned on her left, away from Mulder. "Don't kill me... I'll heal... I'll heal..."

"Shhh... I know that, Scully Don't worry." He picked her up and brought her to her bed. "Call Alex." Mulder said to the other slaves the were arrived. He sat down near her: "He's our masseur. He'll take care of your ankle." Dana smiled, no more crying. She was fearing for her life, Mulder thought. "Don't worry." He took her hand and kissed the back. "You're the most important person in my life."

"I... I... don't know... what..."

"Don't worry. Just tell me, is this already happened?"

She nodded and looked away.

"When?"

"Master Jim... he was beating me. I tried to run away and dislocate my ankle. It was two years ago. It never healed well."

Alex entered the room with a little bag. "Hi, Scully." He sat down on a chair near the bed. "What's up?"

Mulder spoke: "This is already happened two years ago."

"I can try to set it right, but I don't know if it could be the same from before the first incident."

Scully looked at the younger man: "Just to work..."

"It will hurt."

She nodded.

Alex started to right it. She bit down hard on her lips to keep from screaming, while Mulder was gently caressing her hand. As the massage ended, she opened her eyes, and tears went down her cheeks.

"It's OK, Scully, it's finished." Mulder caressed her hair.

She dried her tears and smiled weakly. Alex was bandaging her ankle. "Don't walk for today. You'll be OK."

"Thank you." she said.

Alex left with the other slaves.

"I'm sorry." she said to Mulder. "I'm late and... inutile."

"Don't say that. You're useful for me." He kissed her temple. "I told the girls to let you sleep. Don't worry."

Terry and Tessa glanced inside the room.

"Hey, girls, please, bring Dana some breakfast."

The two nodded and left.

"I'm late to work." she said.

"Don't worry. Nobody is to be cure. Well, except you, now. Relax."

"I thought... sorry..."

"Tell me."

"I... I feared you would have killed me."

"Why?!"

She looked away. "Master Jim always said that a slave that could not walk is inutile. And is to be killed. He sold me away as son as I healed. With those other 20."

"This Jim is a son of a bitch. I'm not ever going to kill you or sell you. Don't you know how much important you are for me, Scully?" He kissed her forehead. "I care for you."

She smiled. "You're so good with me."

Fox smiled and got up. "Now rest."

Tessa and Terry entered with a tray.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Your breakfast." Tessa sat down on the chair, while Tessa helped Dana to sit up.

"It's... it's a lot things..."

"Yes, we have to eat to be healthy."

"Oh Dana, come on. If you'd remember from Before, we ate like this."

Scully started to eat, while Tessa was speaking: "You know, Mulder is so good. When one of us do a mistake in public, Mulder brings us in the back room. We fake screams of pain while he beat a leather pillow. Sometimes is almost funny."

"He didn't beat us in public?"

"Girl, we're wonderful human being!"

"It happens only one time." said Tessa. "There was Master Manuel in here. He was a terrific man, a bastard, a sadist. He was here to value Mulder as a Master. The estate was conducted very well, so Manuel has nothing to say. But Lory screamed when he poked her and he forced Mulder beat her. Mulder stayed in the infirmary with her for the whole time of her convalescence. Lory came from a cruel master, so she was used to that treatment." Tessa looked up at Scully. "But don't worry. Lory is OK. Mulder uses some tricks to avoid beating."

***

Curled under the covers, with her arms over her head, she wished she was again in the room with Terry and Tessa. Her new room was large, with a double bed, a toilette and it was all for her.

But when the nth thunderbolt came she couldn't stand it more. She stood up and ran to the door connecting with her master's room. She stayed there, with her back to the door, her eyes wide in terror, panting and looking the window.   
Another lightening traced a skeletal tree on the window. She screamed, covering her eyes. The door opened and she fell down, crying in terror.

Mulder bent down: "Scully? What's up? Scully..."

She opened her eyes: "I'm scared. There are monsters out of the window."

Fox looked up: "They're trees, Scully. Look."

"No... no... please, Master, I don't want to look!"

"OK, OK." He went toward the window.

"Please, master don't go there! I..."

A real tempest was outside. "I've got to have this blind fixed up. It's broken." Another thunderbolt.

Scully cried. "Please Master, come back!"

Mulder walked to her: "Scully, it's OK." He sat down near her and embraced her.

They sat in silence for awhile. Scully started at a thunderbolt. She looked up and asked: "May I sleep in you room, Master?" Maybe he didn't beat her for asking. Maybe he let her sleep by the door. Or maybe he beat her up until she could faint for the pain and not hear the tempest again.

He kissed her forehead and answered: "Sure, Scully."

-Oh God.- she thought. -He let me sleep in his room... oh God...- She smiled and stood up with him. Mulder went in the bed nearer to the windows, even if his window had the blinds. He laid down and wait for Scully to lay near him. But after some minutes he couldn't see her. -Where is she?- He sat up and saw her on the carpet. "What are you doing there?"

She looked up: "I-I... I'm sleeping, sir."

Mulder shook his head. "God, Scully. Come here." He patted the bed near him. "You're not a dog."

She climbed up: "I'm a slave."

"No, you're not."

Another thunderbolt went down. She covered her head with her hands, shutting her eyes. Mulder covered her, then started to caress her hair. "Don't worry. The thunderbolt can't harm you. I'm here. I'm here to protect you from everything and everyone. No one is going to hurt you again."

The tempest was going away. As no thunderbolt could be hear, Dana was silent. Mulder thought she was sleeping, so he laid down and slept.

But Dana couldn't sleep. She was now scared that he could take her in her sleep, hurt her, and being disapproved by her performance. She laid asleep for a long time. She cursed her weakness toward the tempest. If it wasn't for that, she were still in her bed, alone, with the connecting door closed. Master Mulder could take her there too, but there was a distance. She shift a bit, trying to put some distance from them. She inched back until she was on the edge of the mattress. When she felt her master move, she closed her eyes. -I'm asleep, I'm asleep...-

Mulder looked at her. A little move and she could fall down. He sat down and gently slipped an arm under her. Scully shuddered a bit. Fox stopped, not wanting to wake her up. He took her in the center of the mattress, stopping then to look at her still form. "I love you, Scully." he whispered. Then laid down as far from her as possible.

Scully opened her eyes a bit to see that his back was toward her. He was more distant then before. -'I love you'? Did he say so? It's not possible...- Mistress Jazen told her once what was love. There was a couple of slave at her farm. They love each other and Mistress Jazen, who loved Master Teo, was happy for them. They love each other, has sex and a baby. If Master Mulder loved her, he would want to have a baby from her. Its was impossible for her. Master Mulder would be annoyed. She cried silently until she fell asleep.

***

A week passed by from that night. Scully was always silent, scared and shy. Mulder would stay with her, but she was uncomfortable, so he let her stay in the infirmary for hours, even if no one needed to be cured. She read the big old books that Mulder had found available here and there when he was given the estate.

When another storm arrived, Scully was too frightened to go to Mulder. The blind was fixed up, but the thunderbolts could be hear everywhere. She grasped the sheets in the dark, hoping it would go away soon.

Then she heard the door being opened. She know it was her Master, coming to her to claiming her love. She breathe deeply, as she felt the bed shifting behind her.

"Scully?" he whispered. "You awake?"

"Yes." she said, her voice trembled.

"Are you scared by the tempest?"

"A bit."

Mulder laid down behind her and she noticed that he was over the covers. He put an arm protectively on hers, taking her hands in his. "I'm here." he whispered. "Don't worry, I'm here." He kissed her hair and she turned toward him.   
Mulder kissed her forehead. "I missed you. I'm sorry if you don't want to be... touched like this... Just tell me if you me to stop... I... I just need this." He  caressed her hair, keeping her near him. He kissed her forehead, temple and cheek. "I couldn't believe you're here... with me."   
She looked up. "I'm here, Master. I'm here for you."   
Fox smiled: "Stop call me master, Scully, I'm Mulder. Fox Mulder, your Mulder." He kissed her jaw and chin. She shuddered. "Sorry." he said. "Sorry, Scully. I'm not hurting you, never ever. I love you." He kissed her throat, but feeling something he stopped. He passed the fingertips on a scar on her throat. "What is this?"   
"I..." Scully looked at him. "This is... I... When I was... When my ankle hurt, Master Jim thought about killing me. He started to cut my throat..."

Mulder shivered. "Son of a bitch."

"...Then he thought that a dead slave couldn't be sold, even for one credit."   
He know Scully was telling him that because she was still scared then she could be killed. Mulder kissed her jaw again. "You're so beautiful, how can a man think about killing you?"

She didn't reply. She just laid there, waiting for him.

"Do you want me to go away?" he asked her.

"No, ma- Mulder."

"Scully... I prefer a bad truth then a good lie."

She closed her eyes. "I... I don't know what I want. I'm scared."

 "Please, talk to me, Scully. You can talk as long as you want."

She shifted uncomfortable.

"Scully, don't worry... just talk to me, if you want to."

"I... I'd like to... to stay here... with you..."

She didn't speak anymore so Mulder said: "You're scared that I may hurt you, force you to have sex with me, and that I'll punish you if you don't do the right thing." She nodded. "The girls didn't tell you how I 'punish'?"

"Yes, but... I'm new here."

Mulder caressed her hair. "Scully, I love you. I couldn't hurt you."

"My... My Mistress Jazen once tell me what was 'love'." She looked up, searching for signs that she could go on. "She said that when two persons love each other they... hum... they... they want to stay together. They m-make l-love and... and have children. Mistress Jazen has a child from her husband, my Master Teo. Two slave have a child. They were wonderful together."

Mulder smiled.

"Do you love so you want a child from me?"

"No... Scully, it's not that way. Yes, I love you, more then life itself. But I respect you. And I want you to take your own decisions. As a human being."

She snuggle near him. "You don't want to have sex with me?"

"No." Mulder caressed her hair. "Because you look at it as a duty, as a way to please me or do the right thing."

"How have I to look at it?"

Mulder smiled and whispered: "As your own pleasure."

Scully sat up abruptly: "I'm not here for my pleasure, master. I can't do that."

He sighed. They brainwashed her pretty well. "Scully, come here." She laid down near him. "It's OK. I know that they taught you that. You'll learn something different from me."

"Yes, master."

"Mulder, not master."   
"I-I'm s-sorry."

Mulder sighed. "Now sleep. You're gonna to be tired tomorrow."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Mulder put his arm around her. "Sleep, my Scully. Sleep and don't worry, I'm here for you."

***

Mulder was sitting in his study, reading the reports on his estate. It was a good year for them. Not only Scully was with him, but the crop was wonderful, the slaves were all happy.

Someone knock at the door. Mulder hoped it was Scully. "Yeah, come in."

Alex entered the room.

"Oh, it's you. I wanted to talk to you. Sit down."

The man sat in front of the desk, without a word.

"I heard about you and Gloria."

Alex shifted nervously on the chair.

"Are you serious with her?"

"Yes." he said. "I love her."

Mulder raised his eyes on him. "Love? You really know what's love?"   
The other nodded.

"Alex, you know I care for my so-called slaves. If you're going to hurt Gloria, I'm going to hurt you."

He nodded. "I know."

"So..." Mulder smiled: "Do you want to marry her?"

"You're kidding. I can't marry her, you know."

"I know a man. He was a priest, Before."

"I don't need that cr..." he trailed off just in time.

"I know you don't, but Gloria?"

Alex sighed. "I'll talk to her."

"OK, then." He returned to his sheets. "You're dismissed."

"Mulder, I came here to tell there's a visit for you downstairs."

Fox looked up. "Ah."

They went downstairs. Some slaves were brining tea and cakes to a man, sitting in the armchair.

"Hey!" Fox exclaimed, as the man get up to greet him. "Skinner."

They exchange hand grasps.

"You look happy." Skinner said.

"I am happy. Come on."

They walked toward the infirmary, talking about what Skinner was come for: he was one of the human that was chosen to be a surveyor and he traveled all the year long.

"So, why you're so happy?"

"Look inside." Mulder pointed at the infirmary.

Skinner looked in. There a was little red-head who was storing vials.

"Not that. She's Dolly. The other one." Mulder said.

Skinner looked at the desk. "God, Scully!"

The woman looked up. Her eyes widened and she stood up as the man was approaching her. "Scully, it's.... it' s miracle!"

Scully took a step back as he reached the desk. She looked frightened toward Mulder. He quickly went up next to her.

"Scully?" asked Skinner. "She didn't remember, did she?"

Mulder shook his head. "I waiting for news from Burks."

Dana got near Fox, almost hiding behind him. The men noticed her discomfort and almost together proposed to move on.

"It was a pleasure to see you here, Scully." Skinner greeted her and exited, smiling to Dolly.

"You knew him Before?" she asked Scully.

"I don't know." she replied, then was silent.

***

"You're here for dinner?" Mulder asked to Skinner.

"No, I've got to go north. Still one estates to do for today."

They said goodbye and Skinner was gone. Mulder went upstairs. The slave had finished their works outside, someone was cooking and others were relaxing in their room. As he passed Gloria's room he could hear her and Alex's lovemaking. He hope Gloria was happy. Goodness, he had to tell Alex to turn down the volume, they could be hear too much. As he chuckled at this, he got in front of Scully's door.  He sighed and entered his own room, wanting to take a bath.   
When he exited from his bathroom, he sat down on the bed, starting to dry himself. A knock came from the connecting door. "Come in!" he replied.   
Dana entered with her head down, but Mulder wasn't paying attention to her form. "Do you know what's for dinner?" he asked.

"No... sorry..." Scully sat down near his feet.

"Hey, what's up?"

Dana whispered. "I don't want to go with him. I... I just..."

"With who?" Mulder asked.

"Skinner." she put her arms around his legs. "Please... I... I want to stay here... with you..."

"Who the hell tell you I'd give you to Skinner?"

"Nobody... I... I just think..."

Mulder put a hand on her head, letting her resting it on his leg. "Oh, Scully... Don't cry... don't worry." He passed his palm on her cheek. "You're mine."

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "I'll be good."

Mulder smirked. "Scully, you'll how you want to be."

"I want to be good." She kneeled in front of him. "Can I help you?"

Fox opened his mouth to say something, then he closed it. What she was thinking? He always had some problem in imagining it.

"Please, Master..."

"Sure Scully, you could... hm... bring me the boxers? Second drawer in that dresser."

She got up and ran happily to take the boxers. Then she came back to him. "May I help you to put on this?"

"Mhm... Scully..."

"Please, master..."

Mulder closed his eyes. "OK..." he whispered.

She kneeled in front of him, with his boxer in her hands. He lifted his right foot and she slipped the boxers on it. Then they repeat the operation for the left leg.

"It's OK, Scully you can..."

She raised the boxer to his knees. She stood up to raise the boxer all the way up. As she looked up at him, slipping his boxer under the serviette, Mulder found out she was aroused.

-Oh God.- he thought. She was wonderful when she was aroused. Scully put her hands on his chest, caressing him slightly. -She was used to have sex every day.- he realized. -Now she miss it.- Dana placed butterfly kisses on his collarbones, removing the serviette from his waist.

Mulder found himself enjoying it too much. But his body commanded over his brain. His arm flew around her flanks to cup her buttocks. She didn't make a sound, just went on with her work.

Mulder kneaded her ass gently, then his hands went to her back. He bent down and kissed her neck, nibbled her earlobe. She licked his skin, using a foot to caress his leg. "Scully..." he moaned, gently turned her head up toward his, capturing her mouth in a kiss. Dana stiffed, closing her eyes. She was having a hard time staying calm and not to let go to her own pleasure, but she could do it. She'd do it for this master that was so good with her.

The bed. Mulder remembered there was a bed behind him. He sat down on it, with Scully sitting astride on his legs. He nuzzled her neck, but finally he felt her discomfort. He pulled back.

"Scully... stop, please."

"What... I was... I'm... I made a mistake..."

"No... no, nothing's wrong with you. It's just... It seems like I'd take advantage of you."

"But it's a right of yours."

 "No, it isn't."

"Yes! I'm a slave, you're my master. You can do everything you want to me. You use me. This is the law."

Mulder put Scully down on the bed and rose to his feet. "The law is wrong." He picked up a T-shirt from the dresser. "Do you think we're different?"

"Yes."

"Other then master and slave?"

"Yes. I was saved by your superior race."

"God, Scully, what they did to you?"

She shrugged. "Which master?"

Fox sat down next to her. "We are the same race. You just were... enslave by some awful men and... alien."

"I'm not good enough." she whispering, lowering her head.

"No! No, it's not that, Scully."

"Didn't I hide my reactions well?"

"No. You're fantast... what? Hide your reactions?"

"Yes. I should not show anything, unless the master ask for it."   
Mulder sighed. "I want to see your genuine reactions, OK?"

She nodded.

"Well..." Mulder raised. "Dinner would be almost ready. Let's go, sunshine."

***

<<As I woke up, I was bring to Master Ken. I know what to do, I was born to serve him as a nurse and as a woman. Master Ken was good with me. He beat me rarely, he want me to pleasure him even more rarely. I served him good, but he sold me for a vet.

Mistress Jazen was a good woman. She didn't beat me, because her husband did it enough for three. Master Teo wasn't a good man. Jazen liked me, because I was a little silent woman. I've got skills a nurse normally doesn't have. Master Teo sold me because her wife was too affectionate to me.

From that, the nightmare began.

Master Jim bought me. He didn't need any nurse. He just used me and abused me. I knew it was right, but every evening for one year cried myself asleep. He used to torture me and his others slaves everyday. He was a bad man. I wasn't good enough in bed, so he threw me out after three months. He used me sometimes, he made some male slaves use me.

When I splinted my ankle, he thought about kill me, his knife was millimeters from slicing my throat. Then he decided to sell me.

I don't know if Master Gary was a good master. He just patted me a bit, almost affectionately. I think he just saw in me a slave to sell for good.

Master Mulder... well, he tell me to call him only Mulder, but I've some problem in doing that. It's wrong for the law I know... but this law I know doesn't seems to be right here. It's not that it isn't OK for me... it's just... weird.   
He is good with me. I hope he'll always be.

I fear that he'll come to me one night and do the things Jim did to me. He refused me, but I'm sure he'll come for me, tell me I want that. I closed my eyes and try to catch some sleep. It's hard. He's sleeping in the next room... No, he's not sleeping. He's coming toward the door. He's opening it... almost without noises, he's beside the bed. I'm still. I hope to seem asleep and him to go away.

I know my hope will be deluded.>>   
 

***

Mulder looked at the still form of his former partner. He didn't want to wake her up, but he needed to see her. She was on her left side, give him her back. Mulder sat down on the bed very slowly. He thought that as soon as he saw her, his needs would be seated. He was wrong. Now that he saw her, he needed to touch her.

He removed gently a lock of hair that was fallen on her face. She moved and opened her eyes in terror.

"Scully, it's me." he said. "I'm sorry I've waken you up. Go back sleep."

"I... I... was waking up." she laid.

Mulder nodded. "Do you mind if I laid down here, near you?"

"No..." She inched back and Mulder laid down over the covers.

"Are you really OK with this?"

"Sure." She shut her eyes. The fear had made her belly hurt.

"What's up? Dana, you OK?"

"My stomach hurts." she said.

"Oh... Why don't you lay prone for a bit?" She nodded and turned. Mulder massaged her back through the covers. "Is it better?"

"Yes... thank you, master."

"Mulder." he corrected her.

"Thank you, Mulder."

He smiled at her and moved closer to her. "I just want you to be OK." he said, caressing her back. "I care for you." He kissed her temple, and laid near her, with an arm over her shoulder.

She closed her eyes. --Not like this, not like this, not like this...--

Mulder kissed her behind the ear. "I love you..." he whispered.

She closed her legs. --I don't want him to have sex with me... like this... it hurts.-- She started to tremble.

"Scully? Are you cold?"

"May..."

Mulder massaged her arm. "Yes?"

"May I turn on my back?"

"Yes, but the next time do it without asking me first, ok?" She nodded and turned. Mulder caressed her face for some moments. "What's up? You're upset, aren't you?"

"I'm scared." she said.

"Of what? Of me?"

She didn't reply.

"Scully... you can talk, you know that?"

"Yes... and... yes, I'm scared of you..." Now she knew she was in big troubles.

Mulder rolled on his back, then he put his hands over his eyes. "Oh God... What I have to do?" he muttered.

She slipped out of the bed. Slowly the walked around it and than knelt down.

"You have to punish me."

Mulder opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Scully..." He sighed.

"Please..." she said.

\--Please?-- Mulder thought. "How?" he asked.

"I don't know. Masters always chose for me."

Mulder sat down on the bed, with his back against the headboard. "Tell how the other masters punished you."

She closed her eyes. "I..."

"Don't worry. I won't use them against you. Tell me."

"My first master, Ken, used to beat me with his bare hands."

Mulder went down near her. "Punches?"

"Sometimes. A lot of slaps."

"Bastard." Mulder said.

She shrugged: "I wasn't a good slave. My second master, Teo... he..."

"What did he do to you?"

"He... he beat bit with a stick. He sprayed me with cold water... it was... terrible..." She sniffed. Mulder took her in his arms. "Master Jim... used me... not like Teo or Ken. He was... he hurt me. I... I always bled... after him... he... he took me... behind... and... have other slave take me..." She burst out crying in his arms. "Please... please don't do that to me... I'll do anything..."

"Shhhh... Scully, don't worry... shhh... it's OK."

After few minutes she calmed down. Mulder stood up with her, and they sat on the bed. She sniffed. "Master Gary..." It wasn't over, realized Mulder. "He was good to me. He patted me... a little."

"You just stayed with him for few days. But he's a good master, I know it. He just like to sell and buy."

Scully nodded. "How will you punish me?"

Mulder shook his head. "I'm not going to punish you."

"I deserve it." she whispered.

Fox smiled. "Then, I could eat you... with kisses." He took her in his arms and started to kiss her face sweetly. She let herself go down on the bed, giving him more access. "This is not a punishment." she said.

Mulder nodded. "I know." He kissed her jaw, then passed on her throat. He stop as he felt a rough spot. "What is this scar?"

"Master Jim thought about killing me." she explain. "But then he think he could sell me.."

He nodded. "This Jim is one hell of a son of a bitch."

"I..." she closed her eyes.   
"What were you saying?"

"I hate him."

Mulder nodded. "Me too." He kissed her, then he pulled the covers over her body. "Now sleep. Don't worry. I'm not going to take you while you're sleeping, ok?"

She nodded.

"OK, Scully, let me say that: I'm not going to take you. If... if one day you would like to... make love with me... just come to me and... we'll talk about it, OK? I won't do the first step."

"Are you serious?"

Mulder nodded. "Sure."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so good with me?"

Mulder smiled. "I... I kind of wasn't so good with you, Before."

Scully shook her head. "I cannot believe you beat me."

"No... not that... I just... didn't care enough about you. I want to regain time." he kissed her forehead. "Now sleep. You need it. Call me, if you need something." He stood up and exited.

***

Dana dropped the vials on the floor. "Oh..."

Dolly looked at her: "Dana, you OK?"

"Yes... I... I just dropped these." She kneeled to pick them up.

"You look tired." Dolly went down near her to help her. "Why don't you go up and rest a bit?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"Well, lucky us, these aren't made of glass." Dolly stood up, going to store the vials. "I'm going to put this in the fridge, just sit down for a bit, OK?"

"OK." As Dolly exited, Scully sat down on the floor, leaning against the desk. Her head felt dizzy and heavy, she was cold. She closed her eyes and abandoned her head against the desk.

She was floating.

She was floating in a sea... there was a man with her... and he wasn't Mulder... he smiled at her... he took her hand and brought her up... up, over the clouds... on the rainbow...

"Scully?!"

She startled and opened her eyes. There was Mulder in front of her.

"Scully, what's up?"

"I... I..."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm... I'm cold... I..."

Mulder took her in his arms. "God, Scully, what's happening?"

"Just... I'm... I'm feeling dizzy... I'm sorry, master..."

"Shhh... It's all OK. You're hot, maybe you've got a fever."

The door opened and Dolly walked in. As she see the two of them on the floor, she blushed: "Oh... sorry... I- I didn't mean to disturb you..."

"Dolly." Mulder called her. "Please come here. Dana's not feeling good."

"Oh." The girl kneeled down next to them. She felt her forehead with her hand. "Maybe it's a cold."

Scully closed her eyes tiredly.

"Could aspirin do something good?" he asked.

Scully nodded and Dolly stood up to take it.

"Have we got aspirin?" Mulder asked.

Dolly was looking through the shelves. "Yes, but it's almost finished." She brought it to Dana with a glass of water.

"I'm going to the Central Meeting, next week. I'll see to find someone to buy it. Is it enough for her?"

"Yes, we got almost twenty pills."

Mulder nodded. Scully was slumbering. "I'll bring her up, do you mind ask Susy if she could prepare a supper for Dana and bring it up for her?"

Dolly smiled.   
Mulder brought Scully upstairs, then he bring her in her room. He place her down the bed and covered her.   
She opened slightly her eyes: "I'm sorry, master... I'm sorry..."   
"Shhh." He kissed her hot forehead. "It's OK. Just rest now."   
"I'll be fine..."   
"Sure. I know." He caressed her cheek, drying her tears. "Don't cry, Scully..."   
She opened again her eyes, looking up at him: "Master..."   
He sat on the bed next to her: "Mulder, not master." He caressed her hair sweetly.   
"Mulder..."   
"Yes?"   
"I... I... am... cold..."   
Mulder stood up and ran to bring her a cover. "Here, Scully... Is it better?"   
Dana nodded. Fox stood up slowly: "If you need something, just call me."   
 

***

<<Master Mulder... Mulder, just Mulder... he is so different. My ankle hurt and he made his slave Alex right it for me. I've got a bad cold, my mind can't almost think. And he gave me aspirin.

I'm cold and now he's laying next to me to keep me warm.

He's not good. He's far more then good. He's an angel.

I often ask myself who is this man. He said we met Before, but I don't remember him. I just remember a man and a woman, they hold my hand and smile as I look up at them. I don't know who they are. I don't care. Now I have to serve Mulder. And I'm happy for this.

I can hear his gentle breath on my hair. He's asleep. The first time we slept in the same bed, I feared he would take me while I was sleeping. I hate that. But he didn't want sex from me. This is strange. He said he love me. I love him. Why doesn't he want to have sex with me? But this is good with me. I don't like it. I just sometime feel the need to have him inside me, and I'm wet, and I cannot understand why. I don't like having men inside me. They hurt.

I turn on my right side to look at him. He's asleep and he's beautiful. His right arm is over my waist, protectively and a bit possessively. But I like to be his. He said he'll never sell me away. I hope it's true, and I'll do anything to stay with him.

I look at his face as he sleeps. He uses to keep my body next to him while we sleep. It's a tender gesture, I like it. Sometimes I can feel his turn-on. I think he like me very much, but for some reason he doesn't want to take me. I cannot understand his reasons, but they're good to me.   
I think my movement had wake him up. He's stirring. And I feel better. I'm his. Forever.>>

***

Mulder opened his eyes, finding himself staring at a pair of blue depths. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Fox kissed her forehead. "You're still hot. Did you sleep?"

"Yes."

Mulder embraced her. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes."

He put his hand in her hair. "What time is it?" he asked as he caressed it. "Oh, 5... it's earl. Go back to sleep, Scully. You've got to rest." He put his chin on the top of her head and trailed off again in sleep.

***

<<I smile. It's strange, I never smiled as often as when I'm with him. Even if I was born to serve the masters and the mistresses, he doesn't threat me like a slave. He just orders to me to sleep, eat and rest. Like a mother with a child. He love me. I still have to understand what this really mean. Maybe I love him in the sense he thinks, too. I don't know. I just know I love to snuggle near him while he sleeps, I love when he caresses my hair, when he kisses my face and holds me tight against him. Now he's near enough to me, he couldn't hurt me. But I don't fear him. Not as I feared my former masters.>>

***

Mulder entered the infirmary for eleventh time that day. It was the first day Scully was back to work. The first time he went there, it was for asking her if she was OK. The second time, just to tell to stay inside because it was cold outside. The third because he felt a little spilt in a finger. Scully couldn't find it just because Mulder was lying. The fourth because it was time for lunch. The fifth because he wanted a list of the medicinal they needed. The sixth was to pick it up. The seventh he forgot the reason, so he went back the eighth time to ask her if they're need some new forniture. The ninth he just passed by. The tenth was to tell Dolly that Steve wanted to see her. It was in part true, he knew that Dolly has a crush for Steve and he talked to him to ask if he would like to talk to her. Steve was one only smile, he liked Dolly.

The eleventh, Mulder closed the door behind him, finally alone with her.

"Master..." she said, smiling nervously and fingering a lock of hair, than placing it behind her ear. "You... do you need something... you..."

"Mulder." he corrected her, as he approached her. "Do you think that if I don't reply when you call me master, you could learn to call me Mulder? Or have I to do it in some other way? Tattooing my name on my forehead? Writing it all over my skin?"

Scully smiled and dropped her gaze.

He was as close as her he could without actually embracing her. "Dolly's with Steve. Did you know they like each other?"

She nodded. "Dolly told me."

Mulder took her shoulders gently in his hands. "Scully... I'm going to leave next week... do you need something?"

"No... no thank you, Ma... Mulder..."

Fox trapped her between his body and hands and the wall. "I'll be away one week... I'll miss you..."

Dana looked up at him. Her stomach hurt in fear and in a strange feeling she couldn't classify. Maybe it was desire.

Fox see the trapped deer look in her eyes, but didn't withdrew. He needed her. He pushed his body against hers, threaded his hand in her hair. Scully kept looking down and Mulder pulled gently on her hair to make her look up. He bent down and kissed her, slowly, deeply. She opened her mouth to him and closed her eyes, trying not to trembling. She could fell his erection pressing again her belly. He explored her mouth slowly, combing her hair, caressing her breast through the fabric of the dress. Leaving her mouth he passed on the jaw, her throat, her neck.

"God, Scully... I need you..." He sucked at her lobe sweetly.

She put her arms around his back, thinking just to be consenting. He told her that she would be the one to do the first step. Probably now he thought otherwise. She was his slave. She had to comply. She had to serve him. And she had to do it well.

She moaned. It wasn't spontaneous, she hoped he wouldn't noticed. Or wouldn't mind. She treaded her fingers through his hair and brought one leg up to his knee.

"Scully... I love you... I..." He suddenly let her go, stepping back. "Gosh, Scully... I'm sorry." he said.

She was breathless. She looked down and mouthed an nth "I'm sorry, master".

"Dana, I'm sorry... I just... I just ache for you... I..." He sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, Scully. It won't happen again." He stormed out of the infirmary.

He wasn't at dinner.

***

Mulder wasn't in sight for hours. Everyone wondered what happen but they know, from the past times, that sometimes Mulder would go wandering. Well, they thought it was just because he missed Dana, but now that she was there they didn't except that.

After dinner, Scully saw that Gloria was at her shift to wash the plates, hers had been the day before yesterday, so she was free. She went to Alex room and knocked.

"Who is it?" his voice called out.

"I-I am Da-Dana..."

Alex' reply came a bit late. "Come in."

She opened the door and went in slowly, with her gaze on the floor.

"What's up, Scully?" he asked.

She looked up at him. He was lifting a weight with his left arm. He put it down and gestured her to took a sit. "What's up, Scully?"

She sat down on a corner of the bed. "I... Alex... I... I've got a problem."

The man frowned and sat in front of her. "What? Is it a problem with Mulder?"

"More or less. I... I think I upset him."

Alex didn't reply immediately. "You upsetting him? This is why he took a trip on God-knows-where?"

"Yes... He left as soon as he exited from the infirmary. I... I'm scared the others will be mad at me... I'm sorry... please don't tell them it..."

Alex nodded. "OK, don't worry. What's happen?"

"I don't know for sure... I think he was... I wasn't enough... good."

"About what?" Alex asked.

She hesitated. "He came to me... to... have sex. I think he took my incapacity as a rejection."

The man looked strangely at her: "Mulder wanted sex from you?"

Scully nodded.

"This is weird." he said. "Nah, Scully, I don't think he's angry for that. Maybe he just... he thinks that he'll miss you, when he'll be at the conference, but he doesn't want to have you... without your memory."

"Why is my memory so important?"

"Well..." Alex sighed. "You were different... you and he were... partners, equals."

"Doesn't he like me as a slave?"

"This could be a point. You were all but a slave." Alex took her hand: "Don't worry. He'll come back. He's all right."

She smiled and nodded. "Mhm... Alex, are you his first man?"

Alex shook his head: "No. I'm just... someone who know how the World goes."

***

Mulder came back late at night and stopped in the kitchen to ate something. Since everyone seemed to be too deep in sleep to hear him, he ate tranquilly, then went upstairs in his room. He took a long shower then he slipped in the bed with a T-shirt and boxers and his hair wet. He stared at the windows for some minutes, until a knock came from the connecting door.

"Come in." he said.

Dana entered the room. "Do I disturb you?"

"No! No, Scully, come in. You never disturb." He patted on the bed. "Sit down."

"I'm sorry for today..."

"*You* are sorry? I'm the one who have to be sorry, Scully. I promised you a won't do the first step and today I was... I was almost raping you."

"No... I just... wasn't good enough..."

"Oh, Scully, come here." he put his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. "That's not true, you know. I just sometime... want you so much..."

She looked up at him: "Make love to me, then."

Mulder closed his eyes. "I can't. It's not right." He sighed. "Stay with me. Tonight... here... If you want. But if you don't want it, in the deep of your heart... go in your room. I won't be mad at you."

"No... I want to stay here. I like it."

Some minutes passed in silence. Mulder turned on his side, bringing her with him. The he burst out crying. "Master... Mulder... Mulder, what's up?"   
He cried on her shoulder for a long time, while she was soothing him, caressing his hair and back. They stayed there after he calmed down. Dana kissed his forehead and rested her cheek on hid head. She thought that maybe he would beat the hell out of her, now, not to punish her but relieve himself. It wasn't important, as long as she could stay with him.

He inspired deeply and looked at her. As he saw fear in her eyes, he kissed her gently. "I love you, Scully. I love you so much..." He kissed her again and when he broke the kiss, she searched for his lips again. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

She smiled. "I like your kisses."

"What do you want? Tell me."

She licked her lips. "I... I'd like to..."

He put his forefinger to her lips. "You say 'I want you to...', ok?"

"Why?" she asked.

He flipped her on the back and went astride her. He bent down to her and took her face between his hands. "There's a problem Scully. I've tried to contact Chuck. He went to Europe and he couldn't be find. I don't know what's happened to him."

She was looking at him interrogatively.

"Chuck... do you remember Chuck Burks?"

She shook her head.

"He's the one who brought back all the guys' memory. I hope he could bring back yours too, but I can't find him."

She blinked.

"So... if you never could regain your memory, I want you to learn to be like you were."

"I... I'll do it, Mas... Mulder."

"Well." He smiled. "One, don't call me or treat me like a master. Two, tell what you *want*, not what you'd liked, OK?"

"OK... I... I want you to kiss me again, please..."

Mulder rolled on his back. "Oh, God, Scully."

"I'm... sorry, master... I..."

"No, Scully, stop that... No 'pleases', no 'sorrys', stop. Try that. For me, OK?"

She nodded, but stay in silence.

He took her in his arms. "What to do you me to do?"

"Kiss me." she said.

He did that, slowly and deeply. "And then?"

"Then?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Oh... I... I don't know... Caress me. Gently."

Mulder smiled and obliged. She put her head down on his chest and he caressed her face and hair and shoulders. "Is it OK?"

"Yes... No." she looked up at him. "More on my face. I like your hand... I like as they feel on my face."

Mulder did as he was told.

"Will you do everything I ask you?"

Mulder nodded. "I'm your slave."

She scooped up near him. "You can't be my slave. You're a master."

"I'm Alex' master, Tessa's master, Dolly's master. Your slave."

She shook her head. "This couldn't be true. I know, it's dream. Tomorrow will all return as ever. I'm a slave, you're my master. And it's more right than this."

"Scully..." He kissed her.

"Really, Mas... Mulder. I don't feel very comfortable in being a mistress. I'm not used at it, I'm... I prefer if you choose for me."

"No, Scully... this isn't... OK... little steps."

"Little steps. Please, mast... Mulder. Tell what I have to do now."   
"Lay on your side. I'll do the same."

As they were in front of each other, Mulder place one hand on her head and caressed her hair and face. "You like to be cuddle, don't you?"

Scully smiled. "I love it. Only Mistress Jazen did it."

"I'd bring you with me, Scully, if it was possible."

Dana smiled and kissed his hand as it passed near her mouth. "Once Jazen said the Teo could bring #45... she was a slave of his, with him because she was his first slave wife."

"He's got a concubine?"

"More then one. 45, 12, A4... Jazen wasn't happy with that."   
"I guess so." Mulder looked at her with realization. "Do you want to marry me?"

She smiled without shyness. "I'd love to."

He nodded and embraced her. --This is not my Scully.-- He kisses her hair. "We'll marry as soon as I get back, OK?"

She nodded. "OK. So... I'll stay home?"

"Don't worry. The men are hear for all you. Just don't stay outside when there are masters on smokers around. They equally jackass." He kissed her temple. "Now sleep, Scully."

***

"When will you come back?"

Mulder smiled at Scully, sitting on the bed helping him to pack. "Soon. A week, ten days. No more." He kissed her cheek. "Just take care of yourself and of the other guys, ok?"

"Ok..."

He kissed her again. He went to the boys: "Take care of the ladies, guys. Attention to the smokers. They're snaking around these days. Alex, you take care about Dana, in particular, ok?"

Alex nodded.

Then Mulder left.

***

The corn field was green and healthy. She liked to walk between the tall plants, they remembered her of Mulder. Alex had told not to go there, when all the others where inside, but she like the quiet that was there.

It was so perfect, so relaxant. She already missed Mulder.

She was there, in the middle of the field, when the alter rang.

She didn't hear it.

"Hey." A voice called her as she exited from the plants.

She startled and looked up at a man in gray clothes.

"Who are you, baby?"

Scully looked around, searching for someone. "I'm Master Mulder's." she said, as it could stop everything from hurting her.

The man smiled. "Master Mulder? Oooh, and where is he?"   
She pointed at the house. "Down there." she laid.

"I don't think so." said the man. "I know your master is at a convention."

"No... he... he's at home. He'll left today. Why don't you come in... he'll..."

The smoker reached out and grabber her wrist.

She tried to struggle but he was stronger. "Let me go, please!"

"You little liar." he pushed her on the ground. "From now I'm your new master. You've got to revere me... you little red bitch..." He started to beat her.

***

Alex looked around, while Steve was counting the people. "Where the hell is Scully?!" he screamed.

"Dolly's missed too!" Chris cried.

"Shit!" Alex picked up a riffle and ran outside, immediately followed by Chris.   
They saw a two men overing a little redhead.

"Get away from her!" Chris screamed, pointing his gun.

"We're Master Fox Mulder of the 3rd grade. If you two don't get away, we're authorized by his power to shot to kill."

The two man freed Dolly, who ran in Chris arms. She was frightened but good, and was crying like a baby.

"Get the hell out of here, sons of a bitch!" Alex screamed. The two man ran as quickly as they could. "Dolly, where's Dana?!" Alex asked.

"I... I don't know... I was running inside, because I heard the alert..."

"Chris, bring her inside, I'll search her."

Alex ran toward the field. There was a man, over Dana. "Get off of her now!" he screamed, pointing the riffle at the man. The smoker had a knife against Dana's throat. "Put that down or I hill her."

Her eyes looked at him, imploring to free her. "She's Master Mulder's of 3rd grade favorite. If you harm her, you'll be condemned forever."

He laughed. "I'm already condemned. But I never did a 3rd grade Master's slave."

Alex looked at Scully. Her slave shirt was up, further her waist. Her legs were red, from blows and blood. Son of a bitch!" Alex squeezed the trigger. The smoker fell down on Dana. His brains were all around.

Dana cried. "Oh God, Alex! Please, Alex help me!"

He ran to her and took away the corpse from her. "It's OK, Scully..." He bent down near her and helped her to sat up. "It's OK, it's finished."

"I... I... am... so-sorry..." she babbled.

"It's OK, don't worry." He helped her up, but she was too weak and hurt to stay on her feet. "Let me bring you in, OK?"

She nodded tiredly. "Master Mulder's... going to kill me..."   
"No... no, don't worry." He picked her up in his arms. --He's going to kill me... in a painful way.--

As Terry saw them she screamed: "What happened to her?"

Alex didn't respond but went strait to the infirmary, where Dolly was putting a bandage on her bruised arm with Tessa's help. "God..." the older woman said, as she went closer to Dana. "I need Tessa, Dolly and Terry to take care of her." said Alex. "Everyone else, out." He closed the door behind him, then took Gloria's hand and went in his room with her.

"What happened to Dana?" Gloria asked him.

"Shit!" Alex pounded his hands on the table. "That bastard beat her and raped her. Mulder's going to cut my limbs off."

"Oh... no, Alex, Mulder won't..."

"Yes, he will. He hates me, he just need an excuse to rip my balls off of me."   
Gloria lowered her eyes. "Alex... You've got to go away."

"No. I can't. Everything he'll do to me is better then anything out there. And without you."

"I'll come!"

"You don't understand, Gloria. I can't go out of his estate. Anyone who'll see me, it's going to torture me to death."

"Master Mulder will be mad at all of us."

"Mad? He'll go crazy! One day he told me he want to evirate Master Jim, that was a bastard of a master for Scully. He almost kill me with his bare hand, Before."

"But this is not the point." He sat down near her. "Scully... she's hurt. She had already suffered the inferno pains... I could shun it... I wasn't... pay attention. It could be you."

Gloria shook her head. "No... Alex..."

"You're for me what Scully is for Mulder. Don't you think that if Mulder wasn't pay attention and someone hurt you, I'd rip his cock off?"

She closed her eyes. "I'll ask Mulder to just be kind. I hope he'll listen to me."

***

Mulder was back four days early. Nobody thought he would come back so soon. As he entered the house, he sensed immediately something wasn't right. Nobody greeted him. --Well, they could be too busy.-- He went straight to the infirmary. He ached for Scully. But she wasn't there. "Hi Dolly!" he smiled.

"Oh... Master Mulder. Welcome back."

\--Master?-- He walked up to her. "Some masters in here?"

"No... No, sorry, Mulder..."

"Oh... Where's Dana?"

Dolly's voice trembled. "Upstairs. In her room."

"OK. There are the medicinals and the new fornitures in the jeep. Tell the guys to take all." Then he went to Scully's room. He opened the door, ready to pick up Scully and kiss her 'til night. "Oh my God..." he said, as he see her. She looked at him, then stood up and walking back, toward the wall. "I'm sorry, Master..."

"Scully... what the hell happened to you?" Her face was blue from bruises as were her legs and arms. She had handprints all over her body. "Scully..." She sat down in the corner, covering her head with her arms. Mulder took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly. "Who did this to you?" He caressed her hair. "Was it one of the boys?"

She shook slightly her head.

"Did Alex, Chris o Steve do this to you?"

"No..." she whispered.

"It was one of the girls? You fought with one of them?" Mulder closed his eyes. --Tell me yes, Scully. Tell me this is the reason.--

"Who? Scully... tell me who..."

"A... A smoker... I... I'm sorry, Master... I didn't hear the alert..."

Mulder swallowed back tears. He knew what the smoker did. "He raped you?"   
She nodded.

"Son of a bitch..." He kissed her. "Don't worry, Scully. Anything will be OK. I'll marry you, you'll always come with me."

"You're so good with me, Master..."

"Mulder..." he whispered. Then he stood up. "Rest now. I've got something to do."

He left her and went down in the gymnasium. He individuated Alex immediately. He went to him and punched him straight in the face. The slave fell back. "You little shit!" Mulder screamed. "Where were you?!" Mulder kicked him and Alex tried to roll away.

Other slaves were looking astonished.

"Son of a bitch! I saved you a lot of time, and this how you thank me?!"

He kicked him again. "Get up, little shit!"

Alex did as had been told.

"You left her alone outside, while I wasn't here!"

Alex took silent another blow.

"Fight!"

"I can't. I'm just a slave." Alex said. "You're in charge. You're my master."

"It's an order, you bastard! Fight!!!"

Alex punched him on the jaw. Mulder attached him back, sending him down back on the floor. But Alex got back up quickly and pushed Mulder on the wall. Mulder groaned in pain and kicked him in the shin-bone.

They heard a scream and then Scully was standing between then: "Please, master, stop! It was my fault!" She hugged Mulder's legs. "Alex told me not to go behind the fence. If you have to punish someone, it is me, not Alex!"

Mulder cleaned a bit of blood from his mouth. "He's the bastard who brought you to Them. The one who made a slave of you."

Scully looked at him. "You... you did it...?"

"It was either being a slave or die." Alex said.   
Scully looked up at Mulder from her kneeling position. "He saved me. The smoker would have killed me... I don't know much about Before. But I'm here now... Alex saved me... punish me, not him."

Mulder sat down and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Scully... I'm sorry... nobody's going to be hurt again. Nobody..." He kissed Dana's forehead. "I just enjoy beaten up Alex Krycek."

"I like beating you, too." Alex said, laughing.

***

Mulder exited from the bathroom and found his wife waiting for him. She was beautiful. She had on her ritual white dress, the white cuffs and collar. She was standing by the bed, smiling.

He approached her. "You're so beautiful..." He kissed her gently, then picked up her wrist and took away the cuffs. Then knelt in front of her and do the same with the cuffs on her ankles. He didn't stand up, but started to kiss her legs with devotion and passion.

He stood up as he reached the skirt, then hugged her and kissed her neck, after removing the collar. "You're my wife." he whispered. "Not a slave."   
Scully's arms were around his neck, encouraging him in kissing her. Mulder smiled. Scully loved to be kissed. He took her up in his arms and brought her on the bed, laying her down. He laid on the mattress near her, caressing her arms sweetly.

"Relax, my love." he said. "You're no more a slave, you're my first and one."   
She smiled. "What have I done to deserve your love?"

Mulder laughed. "God, what have *I* done to deserve you." He kissed her and she moaned. Then he kissed her throat. For some reason she loved that more than anything else. "Oh... Mulder..."

He stopped and knelt astride on her. "Do you want more of that?"

She nodded.

"Then you have to give me something in change." he teased.   
"Take me. Take my body. I'll be good..."

"Shhh... I just want a kiss from you."

Scully smiled and kissed him as passionately as he did. Then he left her mouth to kiss her again on the neck. She laughed as he trickled her.   
Mulder started to undo the buttons of her dress. He freed her chest and caressed her breasts. He kissed the way down to them and Scully moaned.

"Tonight..." he whispered in her ears. "...I want to please you. You just have to think about your pleasure."

Scully looked at him confused.

Mulder smiled. "This is an order from master. But from now on, you're my mistress, I'm your slave."

Scully laughed and that sound strange at their ears. "This is not possible." she said.

Mulder kissed her again. "Are you object a master decision?"

Scully shook her head.

"You think at your pleasure. I take care of yours and mine, OK?"

She nodded. "Kiss me, please..."

"Drop the please, Scully." As he did it, he slipped the dress off of her body and managed to take off his boxers.

He rolled them on their sides, facing each other. "Do you remember, Scully? This is how we made love Before."

They made love like they did Before.

***

Mulder was picking up apricots, sitting on a branch. Scully walked under it and looked up. "Hey!"

Mulder looked down. "Hey, sweety. Come on."

"Up there? I can't climb!"

"Use the ladder. Come on!"

She went up, coming near him. "Come here." He took her arms to help to sat on the branch, against the trunk. "Wow. It's beautiful, up here. Why are you picking up apricots? It isn't a master's work."

"I like do it." He picked up a red apricot, split it in two parts and offered it to her. "Byte it."

She did it smiling. "You do like it, don't you?"

She nodded and tried to byte it again. But Mulder took it away. "A-ha. No." He eat the piece and showed her the other half. "If you want another byte to have to give me something..."

She put her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"Wow..." he said and gave it to her to eat. "You know, you could tell me: 'I take all the apricots I want from the tree, without have to give you anything.'."

"Yes, but this is special." She ate the fruit. "You chose it for me."   
Mulder smiled. "It's better we go down, unless we don't want to fall down." He helped her down. As they reached the grass, Mulder picked her down with him and started to kiss her.

"I know sometime it could sound like a slave due sentence... But this time, it comes from my heart... I love you, Mulder..."

"You know, you make me the happier person in the Universe?"

"I never found a man like you..."

He rolled her under him and kissed her throat as she liked.   
"Mulder?"

The voice startled them both. Mulder looked up from her spouse. "What, Alex?!"   
"Sorry... just... Chuck's here."

***

"Hey, Chuck!" Mulder greeted his friend. "Welcome back!"

"Thank you, Mulder!" The man saw Scully. "Oh God... who's there!" He went to greeted her: "Agent Scully, how are you?"

"Well, thank you." she smiled, but looked at Mulder.

Fox explained: "Chuck, Scully cannot remember anything. We already talked about the therapy. She wants her memory back."

The man smiled and left to prepare.

"Mulder?"

"Yes?"

"I..."

He picked up her hand. "Don't worry, Scully. Chuck brought back the memory of all the slaves in here. It's safe." He kissed her hand. "We already talked about this, Scully. It's not a simple thing for you, to have back all your memories... if you don't want to do it, just tell me."

She shook her head. "It's... I'm scared..."

Mulder nodded. "I know. But I' not going to left you alone. I will be with you all the time."

She smiled. "Ok, then."

***

Mulder brought her in a sort of cellar and left her alone. The vault was quite big and empty. There was a single bed, with three pillows, white sheets and a brown blanket folded at the feet. Scully sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the restrains. She breathed deeply, trying not to cry. There was a big table with a lot of strange machines on it. She recognized heart and brain monitors and their electrodes.

She was nervous. She remembered the last time she was in a place like that, tied on a bed with restrains. Master Jim used to tied her there, in a cellar, to use her as him wanted.

She was trembling as Mulder entered. He sat down beside her. "Scully, relax. You'll be OK. Nobody's going to hurt you. I'm here."

She nodded. "Sorry, Mulder... I'm just..."

"I know. It's normal." Chuck entered the room. Mulder look at her. "Could we start?" She nodded.

Chuck smiled a genuine smile a her. "I need to see your neck, Dana." he said. She turned and shifted her ponytail. Chuck passed a wet piece of cotton on her neck. "This will hurt a bit." Mulder took her in his arms as Chuck placed a needle in her neck, against the little microchip that was still there. She didn't move nor moan. Chuck taped it and said: "Lay down."

She didn't do it.

"Scully, relax..."

"No... I don't want to lay down..."

Mulder hugged her. "What's up, Scully?"

"I... I don't want..."

"Nobody's going to hurt you."

She was trembling too much. "Why... Why the restrains? I..."

Mulder spoke calm and gently: "When You get back your memory you could be violent with yourself, but it just happens rarely and for some seconds." Half a truth. "You've got to lay done because you'll be tired."

"I..."

"I'm here to protect you, and Chuck too."

Finally she nodded and laid down. Mulder stood up and turned around the bed. he put one pillow behind are head. "Is it OK?" She nodded. Then they fastened the restrains around her wrists and ankles. She looked up frightened at Mulder. He sat down on the chair by the bed and take her left hand. "Relax."   
She tried to nodded, but the needle in her neck hurt.

Chuck put two electrodes on her temples. "Dana, these are to monitor your brain's activity. He was lying and Mulder knew that. They weren't only for monitoring, they gave impulses. But he remained there, caressing Scully's hand.   
Chuck looked and the monitor, then took other two electrodes and opened a bit her dress to put them on her chest. She startled and squirmed.

"Scully, it's just to monitor your heart." Mulder said, leaning near her face. "Don't worry, my love." He kissed her. "Chuck's not going to hurt you. If anyone would only try to lay an hand on you, I'll cut it off."   
Chuck put electrodes on her wrists. Then take a syringe and fill it with a clear liquid.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Something that will help you to relax. Similar to valium."

She closed her: "No... please... I..."

Mulder leaned to kiss her, covering the view of Chuck from her. "Aaah!!!" she screamed as Chuck injected her. Then she felt another prick. She moaned, her eyes filled with tears. "Stop... please..."

"It's finished. Now just relax." said Chuck.

"Mulder... Mulder, don't leave me..."

He kissed her. "I'm here for you." he said.

Some minutes passed as Chuck controlled the monitors and Scully's vital functions. Then he looked at Mulder he nodded and sat back on the chair, leaving Scully's hand. She looked scared at him. "Mulder?... Plaese... what..."   
"Just relax."

As Chuck started the procedure, Scully started to scream. Her body jerked up and she cry out in horror, fear and pain. "Please, stop! Noooooo!!!!!!!!"   
Mulder fought the need to hug her and lull her. He knew that anything could interfere with the procedure.

Scully scream and tried to get away. All her struggles were useless. She fought against the restraints, screamed and cried.   
Then, blissfully, she passed out.

***

Mulder had sat there for almost three hours, now. Some minutes again a she'd be back. Hopefully, with her memories.

Her eyes fluttered a bit and she tried weakly to move. She groaned tiredly.   
Mulder leaned on her. "Welcome back." he said.

She looked at him, then turned her head away from him.

Mulder caressed her cheek slowly, without almost touching her. She didn't flicked, so he sat on the edge of the bed, caressing her hair. "How do you feel?"

"A..." she tried to say, but her throat hurt for the screams. "Le... alo..."

"Scully, I'm going to free you, OK?"

She nodded. She could understand and was enough calm not to be violent with herself. As soon as she was free, she cringed on her side, giving Mulder her back. He arranged the covers on her and whispered: "Do you want some water?"   
She nodded a little. He stood up and poured a glass of water for her. He gave it to her and she drank a little before pushing it back in his hands, without a word.

Mulder bent down and kissed her forehead.

Then she whispered: "Let me alone..."

Fox sat down again behind her. "No. I won't leave you in this condition."

Scully sniffled. Then she started to cry. Mulder laid down behind her, embracing her. --She remembers.-- He kissed her hair and whispered her soothing words.   
She turned and hugged him. They stayed there for a while. Then she whispered: "I missed you... I missed you so much..."

***

Dana walked up helped by Mulder. Chuck greeted her and she hugged him as a old friend.

But when she saw Krycek, she didn't need more help in standing. She was on him in seconds, beating him like a mad woman.

Alex tried to go away, but she to angry. Nobody dared to intervene, until Scully got up and ran away. As Mulder went behind her, the others helped Alex up and asked him the whole story.

Mulder caught up Scully outside. He took her in his arms but she pushed him away. "You bastard!" She screamed strong enough for slaves to hear. "Get away from me!"

"Scully..."

"You know who he is! You know he's the one who gave me to Them!"

"Dana..."

"He kidnapped me, killed our dears, let that smoker rape me, and he is here, under your fuckin' protection!"

"Scully, I know! But you saw him, now! What am I supposed to do? You're alive because he kidnapped you..."

"Alive! Hey used me for five fucking years!" He slapped him hard. "You bastard... you left me..."

Mulder closed his eyes. "Scully... I... I..."

"We're supposed to fight together... but you left me..." She seemed to calm down. Then said: "I was pregnant."

Mulder froze.

"Yes, I was pregnant. Skinner knew that, he was the only one I said that before the world crumbled. I don't know what happened to the child. One month after that, it all burst."

He hugged her and she didn't pulled away. "Scully... oh, Scully..."

"You happy?" she said, crying.

"No... no. I... I'm happy you're here with me... If only I've known... If only I could imagine we were going to have a child... I wouldn't leave..."

She hugged him. "We were supposed to fight together, Mulder..."

He nodded. "Scully, it's not finished, yet."

She looked up: "Have you got a plane?"

He smiled. "Sure." He took her hand in his and brought her inside. "We're going to bring back the world of Before."

She looked at Alex as they entered. "I know you made it in bona fide." she said. "But you could ask, before."

He nodded.

"That's ok, now. What's that arm?"

He smiled. "Implants."

"You bought them with me?"

"No. I stole it."

Scully shook her head: "Obviously."

He smiled a bit: "Welcome back, Scully."

She stared at him for a moment. "Thank you."

***

Scully went in her room for all day long, exiting only to eat a little.   
Mulder was laying awake in his bed, trying to listen to Scully. But she was too silent. Maybe she was asleep.

He heard the door being opened and he turned to see it. Scully was in doorway. "I can't sleep." she said.

He nodded and raised the covers. She slipped under them and crouch near him. He put an arm around her. Scully closed her eyes, breathing calmly. "You know I love you." he whispered.

She nodded. "And you... I love you too." she said. "Just... I felt angry with you... Not Before... when I discovered I was pregnant and you were abducted. After regain my memory I was angry."

"You passed hell pains. It's right to be angry."

She smiled. "I'm happy to be here, now. But this is not the world we were born in."

"I know. I've got a project. I don't want that world back. I want a better world."

"How?"

"They're leaving."

"They? The aliens?"

"Yes. They don't fell comfortable in here. The Earth is not a perfect world, for them."

"And they found it out *now*?"

Mulder chuckled. "Yes. As soon as they leave, we're going to have a slave riot."

"Slave riot... whose slaves, Mulder other than yours?"

"Skinner's. He's got a little estate. Skinner's got a lot of slave friends, because he traveled. Your brother Charlie..."

"He's alive?!"

"Yes." Mulder smiled. "He's got a land once was in Spain."

She smiled and snuggled near him. "My mom?"

"She's with him. I found Tara and his child, but no trace of Bill."

Scully nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"The Lone Gunmen?"

"Byers died Before. Langly is with Skinner, I haven't yet find Frohike."

"The smoking man?"

"Krycek said he killed him before."

"What are you going to do to organize the riot?"

Mulder smiled: "Do you remember Gibson Praise?"

THE END


End file.
